


Federal Forgeries

by Leviarty



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was a pain in the ass, but he was Peter's pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Federal Forgeries

**Author's Note:**

> The main event this evening is Neal/Peter, but you will also find: Neal/Kate, Neal/Elizabeth, Peter/Elizabeth, and Peter/Neal/Elizabeth in passing.
> 
> Also, number 9 is a crossover with Psych.

01\. Walk – Whenever Jones gets an alert from Caffrey’s anklet, he makes sure the reformed thief isn’t just wandering over to Peter’s house; he usually is.

02\. Beauty – Neal’s been told, time and time again, that’s he’s beautiful, but it never really meant anything until Peter was the one to say it.

03\. Catch – Peter still isn’t entirely sure _why_ Neal was in the tree, but he certainly wasn’t going to catch him when he slipped.

04\. Speak – Neal has a way with words, and smiles, that somehow mesmerizes people to the point that aren’t even aware that he’s slipping his hand into their pocket to take something they’ll later need, and Peter is no exception.

05\. Lack – Neal is subtle; Peter… not so much.

06\. Mine – Neal was a pain in the ass, but he was Peter’s pain in the ass.

07\. Laugh – Neal loves Peter’s laugh, especially when he’s the reason it’s there.

08\. While – Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke were the world’s best con-artist tag team, but that was another life.

09\. Youth – Neal has an old friend in California that he doesn’t talk to nearly as often as he’d like, but every time Shawn calls, they laugh about all the funny things their lovers do, just like old times, except now they’re working with law enforcement instead of against.

10\. Stay – Neal wishes Peter would just ask him to stay, because he wants to be here, and if Peter wants it too, he can’t say no.

11\. Fill -  Something about pulling a good con has always left Neal happy and proud of himself, but solving a good con is a pretty good feeling too.

12\. Distraction – Neal is good at distracting people with his smile while he does something illegal with his hands, and for a moment, Peter is so distracted by the thing he’s doing with his tongue, that he almost doesn’t realize what he’s doing with his hands.

13\. Fear – Peter knows how to stay calm in the worst situations, but it’s hard to hide just how scared he is when Neal is lying unconscious in a hospital bed, bruised and bloody.

14\. Crash – Neal tells Peter he can crash on his couch while his house gets fumigated, knowing it’s only a matter of time before he moves to Neal’s bed.

15\. Look – “LOOK AT ME!” Neal shouted, desperately needing Peter to see that he had changed.

16\. Begin – When they first kiss, Neal briefly Forgets how to breathe, but then he realizes: he doesn’t’ need to.

17\. Second – Neal can say, with absolute certainty, that he’s only been in love twice and he’s in love with Peter, but it still doesn’t quite compare to Kate.

18\. Violet – There’s something wonderful about Peter’s bright purple boxers, but Neal definitely likes it better when they’ve been carelessly discarded on the floor.

19\. Candy – Neal leaves little origami figures on Peter’s desk, along with a handful of mints; Peter wonders if this is his subtle way of saying he has bad breath.

20\. Nothing – There’s nothing Neal can do to make Peter forgive him this time.

21\. Familiar – Everyday Neal and Peter have lunch somewhere outside Neal’s radius, and every day, there’s a black cat with white markings around its face that manages to find them wherever they go.

22\. Show – Neal would love to show Peter the world the way he’s always seen it, but Peter isn’t so sure he wants to get roped into whatever scheme Neal is planning.

23\. Day – Peter finds a painting, one that Neal ‘allegedly’ stole (that’s what he’d say if Peter ever confronted him about it), leaning against his desk the morning of his birthday.

24\. Ask – When Elizabeth kicks Peter out of the house, Neal assures him that he doesn’t need to ask for a place to stay, he’s always got space for his favorite FBI agent.

25\. Think – Kate had been the love of his life, but even before he found out that she had been lying and using him for over a year, even before he knew, he found himself falling out of his obsession with her, and into an obsession with Peter.

26\. Hair - Elizabeth often comments on how wonderful Neal’s hair is; Peter refuses to agree.

27\. Home – Neal never tells Peter that the FBI feels like home, like the only home he’s ever had, and even the thought of being with Kate again… he still doesn’t want to leave.

28\. Loud – Neal can be loud and obnoxious at times, but when he’s too quiet, it really worries Peter.

29\. Travel – Neal likes having Peter to himself when El leaves town.

30\. Damage – Peter knows that Kate’s death is driving Neal insane and Peter just wishes there was something he could do to help ease the pain.

31\. Strength – When Kate died, Neal had to stay strong, in control, because if he didn’t, he’d fall apart; things were different when Peter died, because Neal couldn’t even remember what strong felt like.

32\. Together – Neal is perfectly at ease when they’re together, like Peter is the one person he doesn’t have to be on guard around, even if they both know he’s about to do something illegal.

33\. Push – Neal always manages to show up and push his way into the house at the most inopportune times, always managing to interrupt a meal, or movie night or whatever, though neither Peter, nor Elizabeth really mind.

34\. Safe - Only when Neal is sure that Peter is okay, that the bullet hasn’t hit anywhere vital, only then does he remember how to breathe.

35\. Private – Elizabeth doesn’t like female CIs working with her husband because she knows what happens between a male FBI agent and a female informant, she just didn’t expect it to happen with a male one.

36\. Light – Mozzie said something about a light and tunnels, but Neal’s having trouble processing any thought beyond ‘Peter’s dying’.

37\. Big – Peter is a little fond of the smile that Neal gets, the one that’s so big it practically covers his whole face and he kind of just lights up.

38\. Want – Generally speaking, when Neal wants something, he takes it, but he figures that if mysteriously goes missing right around the same time that an FBI agent who-shall-remain-nameless gets kidnapped, someone might notice.

39\. Law – Neal’s pretty sure it’s the right thing to do (although, admittedly, his views of right and wrong are often a little skewed) when he shows Peter his stash of stolen goods, and he knows he did the right thing when Peter tells him it was, and that he’s going to make sure this is as painless as possible.

40\. Canine – Peter is a dog person, and so is Neal, which makes things pretty easy when they decide to adopt a pet.

41\. Truth - Neal finds it nearly impossible to lie to Peter, not because Peter always knows (although he does), but because it just feels wrong to lie to the one person he really trusts.

42\. Smoke – Thick smoke is pouring out of the house and Neal can feel it flowing into his lungs with each breath, but it doesn’t matter, because Peter and Elizabeth are still inside.

43\. Order – Peter knows that Neal is a little OCD about a few things and he finds great pleasure in disrupting the felon’s day by moving everything from one side of the desk to the other.

44\. Feel – Neal never realized that he could feel some completely in love with someone other than Kate; and Peter never thought anyone could make him feel better than he felt when he was with Elizabeth; they were both wrong.

45\. Finish – Peter wasn’t really sure what he was expecting to happen when Neal finished up his four years service, but he really hadn’t expected Neal to ask if he could stay.

46\. Through – “We’re through,” Peter said, his face not showing half the anger he was feeling as Jones cuffed Neal; this was the last time he’d pull one over on them.

47\. Race – They go undercover as rivals to put a stop to an underground street racing operation, and they maybe get a little too into the competition because they’re both just a little nostalgic for the days when there _were_ enemies.

48\. Need – Neal never realized just how much he needed a friend, a real friend, in his life until Peter was there.

49\. Splash – Peter really needs a vacation, and Neal knows just where to bring him.

50\. Thrill – Kissing Peter always makes his heart beat too fast, his whole body floods with adrenalin, like being on a roller coaster, but better.


End file.
